1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to board type games and more particularly to a game in which the players construct the playing field as part of the play of the game.
2. Background Art
Board games in which two or more players move from area to area in pursuit of an objective have long been popular. In such prior art board games the players move along a peripheral or circuitous path defined on the board encountering various aids and obstacles to the pursuit of the game objective. Examples of such prior art include the games disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,165,891; 3,169,768; 3,861,686; 3,865,379; 3,885,792; 3,989,251; 3,994,499; 4,128,246; and 4,341,385. One disadvantage of such prior art board games is that the available path remains the same from one game to another. In addition, since it is generally desirable that such games be readily storable and portable, the board limits the size and shape of the playing field and restricts it to two dimensions.